


mbav mystery crackhead au

by msxty



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Benny Weir/Ethan Morgan - Freeform, M/M, benny got drumpy ass boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msxty/pseuds/msxty
Summary: its 2:40 am i start my senior year tomorrow im so tired i need food have this thing i just wrote up because im the funniest person i know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	mbav mystery crackhead au

His hand just missing the alarm clock is what made Benny groan in pain. Slapping his hand around a few more times, he knocked the clock and some of the surrounding items off of his nightstand and onto his bed. The idiot rolled over, clutching his hand to his chest. Benny stayed there for only a few more moments before a loud knock on his door made him jump up.

“Benny?” The voice of his beloved echoed throughout his room, and he felt his whole body freeze. Ethan poked his head into the room with a worried look on his face. “Uh, Benny… are you okay?” Benny nodded his head and smiled. 

“How could I not be when you’re here next to me?” Ethan rolled his eyes with a grin and motioned to Benny’s closet. 

“Get dressed, we’re meeting the others in half an hour. Apparently Rory got into some trouble and the council is pissed.” Benny shrugged off the news and finally got up, not ready to deal with the dump truck of idiots he surrounded himself with. 

About an hour later, Benny and Ethan were at a local coffee shop. They sat at a circular table, the cups of coffee bought only minutes ago were now scattered on the ground near the trash can. Benny was admiring his boyfriend trying to make it into the can when a surge of energy rushed through him. He stiffened and his motion caused Sarah to look over at him.

“What’s wrong, Benny?” He chose not to answer and instead stood up to look around. 

“I’ll be right back.” He stood up and slowly began making his way behind the building they sat in front of. As he turned the corner, he spotted a person wearing a dark cloak. 

If only his ass wasn’t so fucking thick.

The clap of Benny’s asscheeks had alerted the person, and as that person began sprinting away, he tried to chase after them. But the thiccness of his ass and the vibrations it made against the ground was enough to make Benny give up after only a few steps. He bent down to catch his breath when a loud SMACK! resounded across the solar system. The jiggly meat of his backside wiggled in excitement as the hand that slapped his ass retracted.

“Damn, Benny, you think you can chase him with that dump truck ass?” Ethan grabbed onto Benny’s shoulders as he slammed him against a car. I’m done writing this i fucking hate it who let me learn english

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Everything is the same except Benny Weir is dating Ethan and has a thick fucking ass, like dumptruck style, like you could fit bodies in that thing holy shit does he work out how is it so big i just wanna slap it can i slap it please let me slap it


End file.
